


Basorexia (drabble)

by SmolSnekQueen



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aziraphale is longing but refuses to admit it, Drabble, M/M, Well - Freeform, this was supposed to be a drabble but it got slightly out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSnekQueen/pseuds/SmolSnekQueen
Summary: Zira can't quash everything





	Basorexia (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not... actually write fic, so suggestions and comments are most welcome. Thanks!  
Written for Anon on tumblr who sent this as a prompt

Aziraphale isn’t like Crowley. He isn’t all sharp edges and a want so deep it sticks in your teeth and leaves a film on your tongue - he’s far more civilized than that, thank you. Any desire he has is either recognized and fulfilled (a particularly nice vest, that crepe in the window), or mitigated and quashed by other things he wanted.

And yet. Somewhere in the last hundred years (or was it 200? He’s not sure) he had come across that word, and something in him he hadn’t wanted to name had hummed, like the resonant frequency of the song stuck in your head that you’re trying so hard not to sing. _That’s not what it is_, he tells himself sternly, when the word pops into his head unbidden, to taunt him. _I do not have “overwhelming urges”, much less to kiss a demon.  
_

_I am,_ he admits later - much later -_ merely curious. _


End file.
